NO TODO ES COMO PARECE
by La GrrL
Summary: Lizb Arak Hetter, extraña como los ángeles y misteriosa como los demonios considerada como el ser mas bello y pura que ambos podrían dar - Será Lizb el amor pasado de Voldemort? Acaso toda historia tiene un final feliz?- Lean y manden review please!


Nota del autor:  
  
A lo largo del tiempo hemos podido ver constantes enfrentamientos entre "ángeles" y "demonios", miles de personas inocentes murieron, especialmente durante los tiempos de Lord Voldemort, los cuales fueron los más crueles e inhumanos que cualquier mago haya visto antes, tiempos en que nadie rompía las reglas, todo y todos fueron separados, privados de todo y sobretodo con miedo lo que podría ocurrir.  
  
La única cosa que Lord Voldemort no podría controlar era amor, y ni mucho menos el producto de éste. Un nuevo ser nace, con los sentimientos mas puros. Considerada, especial en muchas formas, sus ancestros adoptaron diferentes posiciones (incluyendo padre y madre), ambos víctimas de un amor imposible, pero aun así protegido por un elixir, dan vida a este nuevo ser.  
  
Ella, mística como los ángeles y misteriosa como los demonios, era el ser mas hermoso que los ángeles y demonios podría brindar.  
  
Lizb Arak Hetter  
  
".porque todo ocurre por una razón."  
  
Esta es mi sangre  
  
Este es mi dolor  
  
Y  
  
Esto es algo  
  
Que he aprendido  
  
Sobrevivir  
  
Seguridad  
  
Fuerza y  
  
Alma  
  
Karla Quevedo  
  
----- Prólogo ----  
  
Última agresión entre demonios y ángeles, se llevó acabo frente a mí, sin importarles, su obsesión por verme muerta hoy se mostraba con más claridad, se mantiene viva hoy más que nunca. En la soledad de la oscuridad, sombras aparecen a mi alrededor, me miran maléficamente y me preguntaba:  
  
"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso soy diferente? ¿O simplemente, no pertenezco aquí?"  
  
Empieza a sonar un suave sonido, tambores y gente gritando, en mi mente se convertía en un río profundo, me distrajo de mi propósito original. Yo solo quería encontrar un nuevo camino a seguir, ahora sin puentes, sin nadie quien me pueda ayudar. todos quedaron hipnotizados ante aquel sonido insistente, todos con una duda ¿pasar o no?, ¿matar o no?, demonios y ángeles, separados pero mirándome, esperando mi fin, pero aun así guardando internamente aquel único deseo de, matar masivamente. Sin hacer ninguna reseña humorística, la privación y el silencio, eran sus seguidores. corazones fríos, me di cuenta de que ningún sentimiento alrededor podría salvarme.  
  
"Por favor, ¡váyanse! ¡Déjenme!" - me decía, esperando por una respuesta.  
  
No hubo respuesta, no pueden oírme pero yo los puedo sentir, caminando a mi alrededor, mirándose unos a otros, paso a paso un hombre misterioso aparece. me toma en sus brazos, por ahora nada ni nadie puede salvarme, sé también que solo quieren lo mejor que puedo dar, mis sentimientos.. Quieren tomarlos. como si no importaran. y quemarlos como hojas, al fuego, en las sombras de la oscuridad.  
  
Dos llantos, hacían un énfasis muy claro entre la multitud, dos llantos que no tenían cura, sus lágrimas empezaban a desvanecerse con la brisa del viento. Cargándome y sin realizar ningún sonido, sentí mi cuerpo flotar, como en un sueño mágico, sentía el aire rozar mi cara y mover mis cabellos, me sentía tan suave y débil, como una pluma. Lágrimas cayeron, cada una al caer parecía una bomba, dinamita en mi boca me prohibía gritar, una bomba de tiempo, incrustada en mi noble corazón, me prohibía hacer cualquier movimiento.  
  
Horribles figuras aparecieron y consigo una luz, finalmente supe que este era mi fin definitivo. Llevaron mi cuerpo, acerca a un arrecife envuelto en llamas, poco a poco iba sintiendo como el calor calentaba mi pequeño cuerpo, mis lágrimas se congelaron en el camino y todos los ruidos, gritos y llantos surgieron ahora los oía claramente, mi corazón latía y latía rápidamente.  
  
"Nadie me salvará" - me dije por última vez.  
  
Claramente pude escuchar voces a mí alrededor, no hablaban como yo, tengo miedo de abrir mis ojos a este mundo, nuevamente empezaron a gritar, gritaban y gritaban, solo un nombre, el mío.  
  
Un eco, capturó mi mente y dejé abrir mis ojos, instantáneamente la bomba de tiempo terminó, y una dulce voz empezó a decirme:  
  
"Mi pequeña niña, ahora estás a salvo, ¡Huye! Lejos, lejos de aquí por favor, donde solo el sol brille y las sombras mueran."  
  
Una extraña fuerza, volvió a tomarme y por fin me sentí a salvo.  
  
KZ dejó una nota  
  
Creo que esto está muy difícil pero bueno les explico (porsiacaso para los que la quieran leerla en inglés ya saben de donde sacarla - ponen lo mismo solo q en language NEGLISH jaja! creo que tienen dudas hay una breve explicación en el siguiente capítulo. Chaito cuidense! Manden reviews si es que no entienden algo. yo explico no mas :D 


End file.
